This is a multicenter, double-masked, randomized, placebo-controlled, pilot safety and efficacy study of 8 weeks postoperative treatment with AGN 192013/ ALRT1057 in patients with retinal detachment due to proliferative vitreoretinopathy (PVR). This study seeks to determine if the drug results in an incidence of retinal detachment, posterior to the buckle, which is at least 10% less than the incidence for patients treated with placebo.